Soul Life
by Hellhound2
Summary: Soul and Maka have been dating each other since the kishin died and new questions will be answered, and new foes shall rise and sacrifices will have to be made. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, I am just a fan seeing how this will go. WARNING: Contains scenes that might not be suitable for some audiences.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Eater, I am just a fan and do not mean to offend anyone; and I know this won't be 100% accurate.**

** Chapter 1: The Question**

It has been 2 years since the defeat of the kishin, Asura, and everyone has been enjoying the quiet without a ton of chaos in Death City. A lot has changed in the past 2 years: Soul finally became a Death Scythe; Kid took over for his dad, after he retired; Black Star opened a fighting school; Maka opened up a bookstore; Tsubaki married Black Star and not wanting a kid right now; Liz and Patti work for Kid; Blair got a new loft space at Maka's store and stays there Crona became a teacher at the acadamy; Professor Stein and Miss Marie are still partners.

Soul and Maka have been dating for a these 2 years, and Soul wants to ask Maka to marry him. Soul has been talking to Maka's dad, Spirit, and he is borderlined on it: he remembers how Soul protected Maka from Crona's blade, but he doesn't want Maka to marry Soul because he thinks Soul will break her heart.

Soul decided to go see Spirit one more time: if he said no, Soul would wait; If he said yes, Soul would ask Maka to marry him. After Soul finished Spirit went to a bookshelf got a small wooden box opened it and took out a gold ring with a ruby in it, like Soul's eyes. Soul stood there and was amazed and asked, "Does this mean I can ask her?" Spirit asked, "Will you protect her with your life, and keep her safe with any children you may have from danger without any thought of yourself, Soul Eater?" Soul responded, "Yes."

Spirit handed him the ring and said, "This was my wife's ring, Maka's mother trusted me to give it to the right man for our daughter before she left, make sure you let me know what she says." Soul nodded and left with the ring and waited for Maka to come home.

Maka was with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti hanging out like normal female friends do. Tsubaki was talking about how her and Black Star might have a child, and the girls were saying "Aww that's so cute," Then Liz asked Maka, "When are you and Soul gonna get hitched?" Maka just sat there with a strange look on her face and said, "You're one to talk, you don't even have a boyfriend," then Liz responded with a creepy grin," That's what me and Patti have Kid for." Patti then said,"Yeah kid is always giving us our 'special time' as Liz says," Maka just sat there and said, "Don't give me any details!"

Tsubaki then said, "Liz does have a point Maka, you and Soul have been together since the kishin was beaten, you two would probably have cute children if you were married." Maka and the girls left later, and Maka was at here store thinking, "Maybe Tsubaki is right, maybe Soul and me should get married." Closing time came right around the corner and Maka left and said goodbye to Blair and headed for home to meet Soul, it was his night to cook and Maka asked him to play the piano that night.

Maka made it home and it was a clear night where every star could be seen. She got inside and Soul asked, "Welcome home, how was work today?" "It was great, I sold about seven books," Maka then asked, "How many evil souls you eat today?" Soul responded, "Too many for me to count."

After they ate, Soul got up and went to the piano and started playing it and Maka went over to Soul and sat with him. As Maka sat there Soul had all these different voices shouting at him telling him to ask her to marry him and do it she wants to be with you. Soul stopped playing and Maka said, "What's wrong, you ok?" Soul responded, "Maka there is something I have wanted to ask you for a while, I just don't know how to do it." Maka said, "Just tell me, I'm sure that it's something important," Soul then responded, "Alright, Maka do you see you and me as a husband and wife?" Maka asked, "Why are you asking me this?" Soul said, "I'm asking you, Maka Albarn if you would marry me?" he got on the floor on one knee and pulled out the ring Spirit gave him.

Maka was speechless, she had some tears coming up and said, "Of course I will Soul, I love you and I want to have a family with you." He got up and she kissed him on the lips and he kissed her right back. She pulled away and Soul put the ring on her finger and she said, "I love you Soul, I want to live my life with you forever," Soul then said, "You said you wanted a family right, so let's get to it," he said with his shark teeth grin.

"Not yet red eyes," she said, "You'll have to wait until our honeymoon to get under my skirt," she said with her cute smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Visitor**

Soul had been doing work for Kid and he was exhausted, he decided to go by Spirit's house to let him know of their engagement. When he got there Spirit looked at him and asked, "So, what did she say?" "She said yes," said Soul. Spirit cheered with joy saying, "This is great now Maka can't keep me away when she has her kids!" _"Sheesh, now he's fantacizing about us having kids?"_ thought Soul. "Do you think Maka's mother will be there?" asked Soul; Spirit stood there and said, "I'm not so sure she will be there, after all she divorced me and probably would kill me if she saw me there." Soul thought for a moment, "What if you two try to talk with each other?" "I'm not so sure that would go well for me, but I can try," said Spirit.

Maka and the girls were at a dress shop sizing Maka for her wedding dress. Liz and Patti were getting the right material for the dress and Tsubaki was sizing Maka for it. "Maka do you see me and Black Star being parents?" Tsubaki asked. "Well, you of course; Black Star, not so much; why?" asked Maka. Tsubaki responded, "Oh, no reason," Maka looked at her very strangely.

Soul went home after talking with Spirit. He unlocked the door and went in, no one was home. "Maka, you here?" _"Strange, I figured she'd be here by now."_ he thought. About five minutes passed and the door bell rang. Soul got up went to the door opened it and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes asked, "Is this where Maka Albarn lives?" "Uh, yes, may I ask who you are?" Soul responded. The woman replied, "Oh, yes; I am Kami, Maka's mother, and you are?" Soul replied, "My name is Soul Eater, I was Maka's partner and weapon before she turned me into a Death Scythe," "Oh, my soon to be son-in-law!" Kami exclaimed.

Soul was confused, "Wait, how do you know me?" "Oh, well I went to the acadamy to see Lord Death, and found out his son took over for him; he then told me about Maka's proposal to a man named Soul Eater," she replied. Soul then remembered that he needed to let Spirit know. "Excuse me, I need to do something," Soul said getting up and got on the phone, secretly, and called Spirit. "Hello?" Spirit asked. "Spirit it's me, listen Maka's mother, Kami, is here," Soul replied, "Really, keep her there I'm on my way!" Spirit said before hanging up. Soul put the phone up and walked back into the room where Kami was. "Who were you calling?" she asked, Soul replied, "Uh, I was calling Maka's bookstore to let her know you're here, but there was no answer." Kami said, "My Maka owns a bookstore, now? Oh that's just wonderful!"

Maka and the girls got done at the shop and started heading home. Maka was walking when she heard something behind her, she turned around and saw it was Spirit. He ran buy without noticing her until she said something. He stopped and said "Maka, it's good to see you," "It's good to see you too papa; What's the rush?" she asked. "Soul called me and said he needed me to get over to your place now," he said. Maka asked, "Why does he need you?" "He said your mother is there," he responded. "Really, mama's here?" Maka asked, "Yes and I really need to talk to her, so let's go!" Spirit exclaimed.

Soul was sitting on the couch talking with Kami. "So how did you and Maka become partners?" she asked. "Well, I was sitting at piano playing a little, and Maka came up to me and asked me to play something," he responded. "What did you play?" asked Kami, Soul responded, "It was a creepy type of sound, something you would hear in a horror movie." There was a knock at the door. Soul got up, went over to the door and opened to find Maka standing there. "Miss Kami, you have a visitor!" Soul yelled into the other room. Kami got up and walked to the door and saw her baby girl standing there. "Oh my Maka, how big you've grown," she said almost shedding a tear. "Mama, I'm glad you're back, I've missed you," she said. Soul looked around the corner and saw Spirit standing there looking a little nervous. "Kami, there's actually two visitors for you," he said. She looked up and saw a man come around the corner, and he said, "Hello, Kami."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lunch**

_Sorry chapter 2 took a while, but I will be updating these sooner now; sorry if these chapters are a little short_

Soul was with Lord Death, a.k.a. Kid, watching to see if anything was going on; there wasn't. They were sitting there talking about what the wedding would be like, who all was going to be there, where it would be at, etc. "Lord Death, Maka Albarn is here to see Soul Eater," said Liz over the speaker. Kid responded, "Thank you, I'm sending him down." Soul made his way downstairs to see Maka. When he got there Maka was holding a basket and said, "Let's have lunch on the grounds here," "Sure, that's cool," said Soul with a smile. They were both sitting outside eating looking at the sky. Soul was looking down at the ground, thinking, "What's wrong Soul?" asked Maka. Soul responded, "Nothing, just thinking," "About what?" she asked back. "When I took that slice to my chest, from Crona, what was the first thing that went through your head?" Soul asked. She was a little stunned, he had not brought it up since it happened, "Well the first thought I had was I messed up, and got you hurt," she said. "Well you didn't mess up, you only cared about what happened to me, I just wanted to let you know that," he said.

After they were done eating Maka headed back to her bookstore and Soul went back to where Kid was. _"Why did Soul bring up that moment again, was it something he needed to say?" _she thought. Soul had made it back to the Death Room, he went and talked with Kid. About and hour passed and nothing was happening, then Liz came on the speaker, "Lord Death, Spirit is here to see Soul." "Alright he's on his way down," said Kid. Soul was wondering what Spirit was doing here, why would he be here after last night. He got downstairs and saw Spirit, he looked nervous. "Hey, what's up Spirit?" Soul asked. "It's Kami, she wants me to go on a date with her tonight," he said. Soul looked at him strangely, "So, why are you telling me?" Spirit replied, "Because I don't know if I should, after what happened years ago," Soul then said, "Well if she thinks you deserve another chance, then take it." Spirit replied, "Alright, I guess I can give it shot."

Maka was at her bookstore reading and waiting for business. Blair walked up, in her cat form, asking, "So, how was your lunch?" "Good, thanks," she replied back. Blair could tell there was something wrong, "Okay, what's up?" Maka looked at her with a strange look, "What do you mean?" "I know there is something wrong with you, tell me," said Blair. Maka then decided to tell her, "Well, when I was with Soul, he asked me my first thought when Crona sliced his chest, so I told him," "And what did he say back?" questioned Blair. "He said it wasn't my fault, but I don't know what he means," she replied; Blair knew but didn't say anything about it, "Yeah, I wonder what he was saying."

Spirit was standing outside a restaurant waiting for Kami. Soul and Spirit had a plan for this to end well; Soul would feed questions and answers to Spirit while he was with Kami that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Date**

_Sorry if it's been a while but here's the next chapter, some words might not be spelled right so sorry if that angers you_

Spirit was waiting for Kami to arrive, Soul was inside an abandon building with a head set and binoculars, also on the restaurant security cams watching where Spirit and Kami would sit. Spirit was looking around and saw his date walking up to him in a silk gray dress, that came down to her knees. "Hey Kami," greeted Spirit, "Hello Spirit, you look sharp," replied Kami. "Alright Spirit, I'll be watching you and seeing if you need help," said Soul. Spirit did not reply, Soul knows he heard him. Spirit and Kami walked into the restaurant and was taken to their seats. They were looking around and met eyes. Spirit was nervous, he had not been on many dates since he turned himself around. "So what have you been doing lately?" asked Kami, Spirit hesitated at first, "I'm a priest now, not much other than that." "Oh, I figured you were still a Death Scythe," she replied. "No, after the battle with Asura, I knew I had to do something other than fight, so I became a priest," he explained.

The date was going well, but Soul then saw some men outside the restaurant with guns and told Spirit. "Spirit, there are some guys outside with guns, you need to get yourselves somewhere safe," Soul said worriedly. But little did he know that Spirit silenced the headset. Soul was yelling, "Talk to me dammit, if you don't get out of that place you're gonna be killed!" _"Damn,"_ Soul thought, _"I need to get in there!"_ Soul rushed down the the stairs of the building as fast as he could. Spirit and Kami were talking when out of nowhere gunfire filled the room, "Alright, if anyone moves, they will get a bullet in their skull!" yelled one of the gunmen. Spirit knew he had to do something, he looked at Kami and knew what he needed to do. He got up and sneeked near one of the gunmen, he put him in a sleeper hold and passed out. Spirit moved to the next one and did the same thing. He told everyone to go through the kitchen and out into the ally and escape. Everyone was almost out, until one person knocked over a glass and alerted one of the men. He shot at them Spirit got down and waited until he was out of ammo, when he heard the click he got up and tackled the shooter and knocked him out.

Soul was inside the restaurant, he took out a few of the men, and saw Spirit fighting a few of them. Soul made his way over to him and helped out. "Why didn't you tell me there were gunmen coming in?" Spirit asked while fighting, "If you hadn't silenced the ear piece you would have heard me tell you!" Soul yelled. "Oh, right," Spirit said embarassed. All the men were taken out, Kami got up and started to walk towards Spirit and Soul when one of the men got back up and pointed a gun at Kami, Spirit saw this and yelled, "Kami!" he knocked her out of the way and was shot. Soul got one of the guns and threw it at the man, ran up to him and cut his arm off with his scythe arm. Soul looked back and saw Spirit bleeding next to Kami crying. He ran over to Spirit and tried to prevent the bleeding from continuing, "Call the acadamy, get Kid to help," Soul told Kami. She called Kid and he went through the mirror, got Spirit, and went back through to the infirmary.

Soul was riding on his bike, with Kami, and drove as fast as he could to the acadamy. When they arrived they both ran towards the infirmary. It was locked and Lord Death was outside, "He's in surgery right now, the bullet penetrated his heart, he lost alot of blood." Kami was worried, Soul saw this and said, "I'll be back." He didn't say where he was going, but Kid had a feeling where he was going to.

There was a few knocks on the door, Maka got up and opened it. Soul was standing outside, looking exhausted. "Is everything okay Soul?" asked Maka, she looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood. "Soul what happened?" she asked with a scared look on her face. "It's your dad," Soul said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Life Stone**

_Sorry it's been so long, school and work delayed me, but here's the next chapter._

Maka and Soul were waiting outside the operating room waiting for Dr. Stein to let them know what the situation was on Spirit. The door unlocked, Maka and Soul stood up. Dr. Stein came out, "Spirit is in bad condition, his heart was nearly ripped in half." Maka looked so worried, "Is there anything you can do?" "There is nothing I can do," Stein began, "But there might be another way." Maka and Soul looked at him, "There is a legend about an object, an object that can repair any damage to a person's body." "What is it?" said Soul, Stein replied, "It's called the Life Stone, I don't know where it is, but only one who absolutely has the heart and soul to find it, it will point the way to that person." Maka looked around, "Where did Soul go?"

Soul was running through the city, he felt something pulling him to somewhere. He was nearly at the entrance leading out of the city, he saw someone up ahead he stopped when he saw who it was. "Maka, I can't stop right now," he said. Maka spoke, "Soul I can't go with you, I have to stay with my dad," Soul was confused, "I only came here to tell you don't die, alright?" Soul looked at her, she did not want to see another person she loves dying, "Don't worry Maka, I won't die, you still need that wedding and that family you've been dreaming of." Maka blushed walked up to Soul and kissed him. "There's more when you get back," she said. Soul then took off, confident he would save Spirit.

Kid and Stein were talking about the Life Stone, "Why does the stone only reveal itself to someone who needs it most?" asked Kid. "Because that individual that needs it most, is the only one who has the heart and soul to get to the stone and use it for its only intended purpose," replied Stein. "Do you think Soul will be able to get it?" asked Kid. Stein replied, "If he protected Maka from death so many times, he won't let this slow him down." "You know, I don't think Soul will come back empty handed," Kid said with a smile.

Soul was walking through massive desert, he didn't know where he was going. The only thing he could see was the horizon and the long walk he was making. _Man, why does this damn rock have to be out this way? _thought Soul. He looked up at the sun, laughing in the sky as usual. "Man, what I would give to have some of Maka's homemade lasagna and breadsticks," Soul said to himself. He kept walking for five more miles, he was about to pass out from dehydration. He then saw a structure, like a temple. He got to its steps and walked up, he started hearing something, "Water!" exclaimed Soul. When he got to the top he immediately drank almost four gallons worth. After he replenished, he looked around, there was no sign of life, Soul then saw a hallway leading down a tunnel. He was walking down the tunnel, he saw a light at the end of it; he came into a massive room with three statues of giant warriors. He saw a sphere-like object as he made his way to where it was. The was a stone tablet with text on it, _"Only they who can pass the trials, may be allowed to leave with the stone_." "What the hell does that mean?" asked Soul. Then the room started to shake, Soul turned around and saw the three statues come to life. Each one had a different weapon, one with two battle-axes, one with a mace, and the other with a sword. "I am so fucked." Said Soul.

Maka sighed, "Oh Soul, please hurry I miss you." Maka was laying on her couch in the apartment. There was a knock at the door, Maka got up and went over to unlock it. "Hello?" she asked, "Hi Maka." It was Kami. "Oh, hi mom, how have you been?" Maka asked. She didn't say anything. "Um, come in." invited Maka. The two went over to the couch and sat down. "Mom, are you okay?" she asked. "Yes, I'm fine, just a little worried is all," said Kami. "Don't be, Soul will be back with that Life Stone and papa will be alright again," said Maka enthusiastically. "You're right, I knew Soul was good boy when I first heard of him." said Kami. The two continued to chat while Soul was struggling.

Soul leaped out of the way, the statues were tearing the place apart trying to kill him. _Man this isn't good, if I don't figure out how to take these things down, then I won't last much longer. _thought Soul. He kept dodging the attacks as best as he could, but he wouldn't last forever. One of the statues was about to attack Soul but he jumped up on top of it and the other two destroyed it after Soul jumped off of it. "That's it!" exclaimed Soul. He jumped onto another one and it was destroyed by the last statue. Only one remained, and Soul had only one option: to charge at it and strike from behind. Soul started running at it, it swung it's sword but Soul slid under it and the statue. He jumped on its back and sliced the statue in half. He got off of the pile of rubble, and walked to where the stone tablet was. A ball of light began to shine and a figure appeared in front of Soul. "You have not yet completed the trial yet, you must tell me your reason for wanting the Life Stone," said the figure. "Who are you?" asked Soul, "I am the guardian of this temple, and I must know your reason for needing the stone," the figure responded. Soul then replied, "I need the stone to save someone back at my home," "But why do you need it?" the figure asked. "Because if I don't save him, then the one I love will have been hurt, and I promised her that I would never let myself or anyone else hurt her ever again," replied Soul. The figure floated there for a minute, then it responded, "Congratulations, you have passed the trials, the Life Stone is yours." The stone floated towards Soul and he grabbed it and he was teleported back to the edge of the city. He wondered how he did it, but then just went to the hospital as fast as he could.

Maka, Dr. Stein, and Kami were all around Spirit as he was still in critical condition. Then Soul came bursting into the room, "I have it!" he exclaimed. Dr. Stein was handed it and held the stone over Spirit's heart. It glowed a green light and Spirit gasped and shot up. "Papa!" exclaimed Maka as she hugged her father with tears of joy. "What happened, I was eating dinner with- Kami! Is she alright/" "Don't worry," Stein said, "She alright because of what you did." Spirit just smiled as his daughter held him tight. He looked over to see Kami staring daggers at him, she then slapped him and the hugged him and said "Don't scare me like that again."


End file.
